Administrative Core ABSTRACT/DESCRIPTION The Administrative Core supports the translational research objectives of the SPORE by providing: (1) management and coordination of the daily activities of the SPORE program, (2) administrative direction and structure for the investigators, (3) support for scientific activities of the SPORE investigators, and (4) scientific programmatic oversight of projects and cores in collaboration with internal and external advisory committees. The Administrative Core is responsible for the following: submission of reports and non- competing renewal applications to the NIH, facilitating communication among SPORE investigators, organization of conferences and seminars, management of the clinical soft tissue sarcoma database, coordination of the sarcoma soft tissue resource, and sponsored travel of SPORE investigators to scientific meetings. In addition, the core will schedule and coordinate the SPORE investigators' attendance at annual SPORE meetings and annual reviews by the Internal and External Scientific Advisory Committees. This core will assist Marc Ladanyi, MD in administering the Developmental Research Program and Meera Hameed, MD, in administering the Career Enhancement Program and in the recruitment of minority participants. Finally, the Administrative Core, in conjunction with MSKCC's Office of Sponsored Projects, will administer the funds of the SPORE. This work will be performed under the direction of the Principal Investigator, Samuel Singer, MD.